


No One Cares About Me

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: I'm so sorry for writing this, M/M, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: Leslie always took sleeping pills as a kid to help his insomnia, they never worked. But now, he can use them for eternal sleep...[A depressing The Evil Within one-shot where Leslie commits suicide. Very depressing.]





	No One Cares About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help with my depression, instead I just made myself even more depressed.

  
                                                                                      _'[No One Cares About Me](https://s8.favim.com/orig/160101/anime-pills-Favim.com-3830729.gif)'_  
  
          
        Leslie always took sleeping pills as a kid to help his insomnia, they never worked. So he just stayed awake for long periods of time, rarely getting sleep unless his boyfriend, Ruvik, convinced him. The two had been dating for a little over a year now, they were happy, Ruvik worked part-time and Leslie stayed at their apartment often.  
  
        But, one day Ruvik came home, words slurring and eyes filled with hatred. He shouted at his beloved Leslie, calling him profound and evil names that made the albino loose all confidence he'd built up. He tried telling himself that this wasn't his love, this wasn't his boyfriend who called him handsome and amazing all the time, but Ruvik's next sentence said it all...  
  
        "fuck you Leslie. You're just a piece of shit that lounges around while I work to get money that you use."  
  
        That was all Leslie needed. He left the apartment and went to his old family home, where his parents lived. They were out of town and trusted Leslie to keep their home in shape if he ever needed to stay there. Leslie unlocked the door and stepped into the large house. He smiled as he walked past the living room and to the kitchen. While doing this, it's like every happy memory from this house started playing back at the exact spot it happened.  
  
        From Leslie cleaning the whole kitchen for fathers day and baking cookies for his mother, down to when he first cooked a meal for the family while they were in deep poverty. Leslie opened his fathers pill cabinet and searched around for his old prescribed sleeping pills they always kept in case he needed them. He never did, but now they finally served a purpose.   
  
        Leslie grabbed a glass of water as well and kicked his shoes off before going upstairs to his old bedroom they still kept cleaned. It was very plain with nothing interesting about it. He set the pills and water down on his nightstand before going to his desk and writing out a note, his will if you must. Everything went to his dear brother Kenny Withers, his money, his art, everything he albino owned.  
  
        He moved to his bed and sat down. He had a small smile as more memories played into his head in the very spot they took place. As each memory played by, he was taking a single pill every time he swallowed one. He drank some water every 5 pills before finishing most of it. Leslie laid under his covers, curling up into a small ball and closing his eyes as he drifted off into a peaceful and eternal sleep....  
  
        -        -        -        -        -          
  
         _'Vital signs sir. He's stable'_ a voice weakly played into Leslie's ears.  
  
 _'Thank god'_ another voice spoke. _'Come on, let's give him time to recover'_ the voice finished before the sound of a door closing and then silence...  
  
                When Leslie woke up, a bright light was shining down in his eyes. His body felt heavy and his eyes wanted to remain closed. He forced open. He looked around, seeing he was in a hospital room. Ruvik was sitting on a chair beside Leslie's bed with his arms crossed. Once he noticed Leslie awake, he pulled the albino into a tight hug as tears streamed down his face.  
  
        "H-Hey... easy on me." Leslie winced out and hugged Ruvik back.  
  
        "Oh thank god I thought I lost you... do you need anything?" Ruvik asked.   
  
        "Some water would be nice." Leslie said and watched as Ruvik nodded and pressed a passionate kiss to the albinos lips before leaving the room to get the requested water.  
  
         _'Leslie... you have 20 seconds remaining. Do you wish to say goodbye to Ruvik?'_  
  
"Yes..."  
  
         _'Very well...'_  
  
                Leslie smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek, the loud beeping of his heart monitor rang in his ears. His heart beat was in rhythm, complete sync till Ruvik walked in holding a glass of water. "h-Here you go Leslie!" Ruvik said and helped the albino drink the water.  
  
        "Thank you Ruvik." Leslie said with a sweet smile and placed a pale hand onto Ruvik's scarred cheek. "Don't ever forget that I love you... okay?" Leslie asked with a sweet and weak smile.  
  
        "I-I wont." Ruvik said and kissed Leslie again.  
  
                  
  
                 The two kissed, completely in love as the heart monitors rhythm beats turned to a single line and a single ringing came as Leslie's heart stopped.  
  
  
  
                                                                           _'Someone Cares About Me'_

**Author's Note:**

> I will never write something like this again.


End file.
